I made you a heart
by secretkeeper13
Summary: Axel is looking for the perfect gift for Roxas. What does he get? AkuRoku and Zemyx.


It was only hours until Valentine's Day was here and I still didn't have anything for him I was so screwed. I was downtown searching for anything. Candy wouldn't do I wanted to make it special, last year I had gotten him tons of sea-salt ice cream and I didn't want to repeat myself. I was gonna purpose to him but that is for our anniversary so I had to think of something. I gave up after hours of looking at necklaces and assorted gifts. I went back to my apartment and lounged thinking of the perfect gift. I decided I needed help with this one. I grabbed my jacket and headed back out to my best friend who could help with anything.

Walking in the streets I saw couples holding hands, hugging, and kissing. They probably had great gifts for each other and didn't have trouble with it at all. I sighed envying them all, at least they didn't have my Roxy. I smiled thinking about his blond locks that I loved running my fingers through and his beautiful deep blue eyes that were so innocent but he himself was not as innocent as he wanted everyone to believe. I didn't even know I was at my destination until I found myself knocking on the door. A tall blond with a Mohawk/mullet opened the door and squealed jumping at me attacking me with hugs.

"Who is it?" Another voice came from within the house probably sitting on the couch reading a huge book. The blond grabbed my hand dragging me inside where I saw sure enough the blue/silver haired boy on the couch reading. He looked up at me with one eye as the other was coved up by his hair. "Oh hello Axel I haven't seen you in a while."

I huffed, "Zexion, I surprised you haven't guessed why I don't come around often." Zexion Smiled and closed his book setting it beside him and stood.

"Demyx loveable that way," Demyx smiled at the other and ran over to him and almost made them fall on the ground. "Demyx, please get off." I never got how they ended up together, they were complete opposites Zexion hated people and being touched while Demyx was a social butterfly and latched onto anything he wanted.

Demyx moved to the side holding on to the other's arm as if worried he's try and leave him. "So what bring you here Axel?"

"I need help." I scratched the back on my head embarrassed I normally hated going to people for help but this was a serious issue and I couldn't go at it alone.

"Getting Roxas present for Valentine's Day?" Zexion finished.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to get him." I said moving so I was sitting on the armchair while Demyx and Zexion sat on the couch.

"Zexion and I aren't getting anything for each other. Where just gonna spent the day together." Demyx said trying to help.

"That sound great but I want to get Rox something." I explained.

"Well get him some sea-salt ice cream." Zexion suggested.

"I got him that last year." I complained.

It was silent while we were all thinking. Zexion gave up grabbing his book continuing his reading. Demyx jumped from the couch to his feet. "I know!" Zexion glanced up at his lover while I was watching him confused, while he took a long pause. "I forgot. Maybe you should go talk to Marluxia he know all about the romantic stuff." I nodded it was worth the try right? I bid my goodbye to the two and left heading over to the nicer part of town. I looked inside store's windows hoping to find something.

By the time I made it to Marluxia's I was tired of looking at wished I could find the perfect gift already. I knocked on the door and was glad when Marluxia answered saying it was nice to see me again. I moved to the living room and sat down why he went and got us drinks. When he came back he gave me a deer while he was holding onto some girly looking drink. "So let me guess," He started moving his pink hair aside. "You're looking for a gift to suit your lover."

"How did you-" I started but Marluxia just put up his hand to silence me.

"Axel I can see it written all over your face." Marluxia took a drink of whatever he was having and set it on the coffee table in front of him and folded his hands together.

"Ok so what should I do?" I asked opening the beer.

"Ok, you should have Roxas meet you at your apartment and when he gets there Demyx, Zexion and I will be there to help out."

"With what," I asked taking a drink.

He sighed and continued, "Zexion shall be your waiter and Demyx will play romantic music while I cook for you two."

I shook my head, "That would waste Demyx and Zexion's time though."

"It'll only be for a little while."

"Besides it'll seem like I'm gonna purpose to him if we go all out now." I set the beer down and stood. "Thanks for trying to help but I have to go I have to decide something for him. Before Marluxia could talk I left thinking, what could I give Roxas that would mean a lot and still be perfect. I pasted by the craft store and it hit me! I'll make him a heart! I ran inside and purchased red and pink cloth.

--

The next day I couldn't wait to see my Roxas I just hopped he'd like the gift. The doorbell rang and I raced to get it opening it to find Marluxia gazing at his nails. "What do you want Marly?" I growled not really wanting to see him.

"Well Happy Valentines Day to you too." He mocked letting himself in. I shut the door and saw that he seated himsel f on my couch and I rolled my eyes wishing he wasn't the one here. He pushed his bright pink hair back so it wouldn't be in his face. "So, what did you get your lover?"

"I'm not telling you anything until he gets it." I snarled hearing Roxas' Car in the driveway.

"Oh why not."

I didn't answer him and walked out to greet Roxas who was starting to walk to the door when he saw me he stopped and smiled sweetly. When I was close to him I pecked his lips and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"To you too, so what are we going to do?" His deep blue eyes gazed at me innocently as I grabbed his hand.

"We're going to go on a walk."

"Ok."

I took him passed the city and to the park that was hidden from view. While we walked I grabbed his waist making him yelp in surprise and held the heart to his chest. "I made you a heart, my heart is now yours." I said kissing his cheek. He blushed smiling looking at my handiwork and looked away sad. I was worried he didn't like it but before I could ask he spoke.

"Axel, thank you it's a wonderful gift." He kissed me gently then put his hand in his pocket."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked as he took the heart with his other hand.

"Cause all I got you was this necklace." He said pulling out a chain and dangling down was a fire charm. I smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss opening his mouth with mine and claimed dominance.

Roxas pulled back for air and I sighed, "I love your gift."

"Not as much I love yours, your gift was from the heart." He pouted. I hugged him and kissed him again.

"Yours was too, love anything you give me I'll love."

I heard a noise behind us; I turned to see what it was and found Demyx, Marluxia and Zexion on the ground in a pile. Demyx shot up and ran over to us. "Aw Axel that was such a cute gift!"

Marluxia brushed himself off, "I hate to say it but you came up with that all on your own." Marluxia pretended to wipe away tears. "My little boy grew up so fast."

I smiled and noticed Roxas was blushing to where he was as red as a tomato. He turned to Demyx and the others. "Wait you guys followed us?"

Demyx smiled, "Oh course! We wanted to know what Axel would get you."

Zexion nodded, "Yes, he came to us yesterday wondering what to get but he never took our ideas so we wanted to know what he came up with."

Roxas turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder. "Well we might want to go, this is only the beginning of today." Roxas nodded and we headed off leaving everyone behind to finish off our great Valentine's Day.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is a story fo this picture - .com/art/I-made-you-a-heart-154155461


End file.
